


Fon's girlfriend meets his 'family' a.k.a., the arcobaleno

by QueenBell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, Aria wasn't born yet, F/M, Family, Humor, KHR A.U.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBell/pseuds/QueenBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did they (nah, it was actually just Luce. no one else cared at all.) have to be so damn persistent? He had no obligation whatsoever to bring his girlfriend to meet those retards! And yet, bring his girlfriend to meet them he did. After all, he knew they (again, really just Luce.)  wouldn't ever give up, so he didn't really have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which it is revealed that both Fon and Luce have a lover.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation: LAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388742) by [alykapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia). 



> My first fanfic, I chose hana only because I needed somone who didn't know the arcobaleno (she doesn't, right? RIGHT? I hope so...-_-), but I didn't want to use an OC.
> 
> Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn does not belong to me.

Tap, tap, tap, send.  
"Who are you texting, Fon?" Skull asks curiously. "No one." Fon replied before sipping his tea. "I bet it's his girlfriend, kora!" Colonnello exclaimed. CRASH! "Looks like you guessed right, Colonnello." Reborn smirked, amused at how the usually calm Fon's face, was now a bright shade of red, as he stood up to start cleaning the mess of his broken cup. "Wha- what? no, i'm not texting my girlfriend!" Fon countered, unconvinceingly. Reborn's smirk grew, if that was even possible. "That's so cute! Fon has a girlfriend! You have to introduce her to us!" Luce said, before snatching his phone, and reading through his texts. "I never even said she's my girlfriend, you shouldn't jump to conclusions! Besides, you haven't introduced YOUR boyfriend yet, and you've obviously been together for a while now!" This time it was Luce's turn to blush, and although he would never admit it, Reborn found this very cute. Fon took back his phone, and resumed sweeping the broken cup.


	2. In which Luce won't stop bugging Fon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Please tell me if the characters are OOC^,^
> 
> Luce: *Grabs Fon's phone*
> 
> Fon: What are you doing? *Drinks tea*
> 
> Luce: Telling your girlfriend our address, and inviting her.
> 
> Fon: *Chokes on tea* What?! No, don't! Give back my phone!
> 
> Luce: Nope!~
> 
> Me: *Grabs phone* If you do that I won't have a chapter to write! Anyway, on with the story!^,^♪  
> _____________________________

After that, Luce wouldn't stop bugging him.  
_________________________________________________ Fon was sitting on the couch, listening to music, When Luce walked in. She took his phone, and plugged it into her laptop "What are you doing?" asked Fon, "Uploading an audio file for you to listen to.~" Luce handed back his phone, and he pressed the play button. "You will introduce your girlfriend to Luce," it repeated over, and over. He pressed the delete button, much to Luce's dismay. _________________________________________________

The arcobaleno were sitting by the table eating dinner, when Luce decided to interrogate him. "So, what's your girlfriend like? Come to think of it, we don't know anything about her, not even her name. Is it even a girl, or do you have a boyfriend?" Luce asked. "Why should I give you any information?" Fon replied. "Are they nice? What's their personality?" Luce ignored his comment, and started using gender-less pronouns. At this point Fon had finished eating, and he left the table. _________________________________________________ Fon went into his room, the only place he was safe, only to discover that even his room wasn't safe anymore. He had just finished taking a shower, and was about to make his hair. He went to his room, and saw Luce sitting on his bed, his phone in her hand, looking for information on his girlfriend. "Luce, please get out of my room, and give me my phone." Fon politely asked her, despite the fact that she was being rude by going into his room without permission, and stealing his phone. "Not until you invite your girlfriend here, and introduce her to us.~" Luce smiled, and at that moment Fon swore she was evil, behind that smiling mask of hers. " I have no obligation to introduce her to you" Fon grumbled. He left his room, knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind. _________________________________________________


	3. In which colonnello doesn't like horror shows/Fon gives in, and agrees to introduce his girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Luce, you should really stop being annoying. It's too OOC...
> 
> Luce: But of course it should be understandable. After all, I want to make sure Fon's girlfriend is normal.~
> 
> Fon: I appreciate the concern, Luce, but that's not understandable at all... Besides, it's not really your business who my girlfriend is, and if anything you should make sure your normal.
> 
> Me: Point is, I'll try to make Luce less OOC. Also, I'll try to include the other characters more.^,^  
> _________________________________

"Mammon, can you change the channel, kora!" Colonnello asked, getting annoyed by the horror show Mammon was watching. "I'll change the channel if you give me money." Mammon replied. "I'm not paying you just to change the channel, kora!" Colonnello watched the main character's sister get eaten by a monster, before getting up to use the TV in his room, and kissing Lal's cheek, causing her to blush. "Don't do that!" Lal punched his stomach, and he collapsed on the floor out of pain. Lal was by far scarier than any horror show. _________________________________________________

"Fon, why won't you introduce your girlfriend to me?" Luce asked, after a month of unsuccessfully trying to convince him to introduce his girlfriend. Fon looked up from the book he was reading. "Do I need a reason?" "I want to at least know." Luce said, a sincere look on her face. Fon sighed. "You're never going to give up, are you. Fine. I'll introduce her to you, but only if you tell me who your boyfriend is." "...Fine. I guess that's a fair trade. Invite her, and then I'll tell you." Luce decided, after a minute.  
_________________________________________________


	4. In which Fon's girlfriend is finally introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello! Today's my birthday!~♪
> 
> Luce: Happy birthday!
> 
> Fon: *Hands me a box wrapped in wrapping paper, with a bow tied around it* Open it.
> 
> Me: Thanks, Fon! *rips off wrapping paper* It's... tea. How thoughtful... only, I don't like tea... oh well! It's fun to drink when I'm bored!

"Hana, this is my family." Fon said, "everyone, this is Hana." "Hello, Hana. I'm Luce, and this is Reborn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.~" "Name's Verde. Can I leave now Luce?" Luce smiled. "No.~" "I'm colonnello! nice to meet you kora!" "Colonnello, get your f***ing arm off of me!" "LAL! watch your language!" Luce scolded her. "My name's Mammon." "Don't bother trying to guess their gender. You'll never be able to find it out." Verde commented, obviously not happy about that fact himself. "I'm Skull, but you can call me Skull-sama!." Skull said, acting childish. "Hana, are you okay?" Fon asked. Hana had broken into hives when Skull was introducing himself. "I hate little kids!" Hana said, scratching her arm. ___________________________________________________ "well that was a disaster." Luce said, after Hana left. "With you guys at least one thing always has to go wrong," Fon replied, seeming like he knew somthing like that would happen. "and don't forget you have to tell me who your boyfriend is." Luce was a bit hesitant, but she had promised to tell him. "...It's...Reborn." She said, blushing. Fon looked at her. "Should have seen that coming. After all, you're the only person he's nice to." ___________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull's not actually a little kid, but he acts like one. ^,^ Since I don't have any more ideas for this story at the moment, i'll mark it as finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!^,^


End file.
